chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Kings
Eve "Keira" Rosmaria Kings is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is 30 years old and has the abilities of Persuasion, Premonition Touch, Energy Absorption and Weapon Skill. She was a Resistance member during the explosion timeline. Appearance Eve is tall and willowy, with grey eyes, tanned skin and long dark hair. She comes from several races, including Celtic, Native American, Russian, Japanese and Hispanic, and her appearance generally reflects this mixed heritage. Personality Growing up within an exceptionally wealthy family, Eve was originally a little spoilt, and unused to not getting her way or struggling with anything. She is now mainly trying to adapt to her new life, finding that her new memories do not match her old personality, and trying to find herself once more. She has a slight tendency to find it difficult to trust others, preferring to be independent. She only lets a handful of people in. Home Eve lives in a luxurious and large apartment in New York city, which was bought for her by her family. She has a few of these apartments scattered across the country. It is sparsely decorated, mainly due to her indecision in this matter, and it is not that homey. Abilities Eve's first ability is Persuasion. This ability enables her to compel another to do her will via verbal commands. It is essential both for her to be able to voice the command, and for the other to hear it. She manifested this ability when captive by the government, and persuaded a guard to release her. attack]]Her second ability is Energy Absorption. It reflexively absorbs the energy out of any attack aimed at her. She has no control at all over this ability, and it will work whenever she's threatened, unless the attack comes from too close to her to give her the opportunity to absorb. She can absorb energy from fire and explosions, from Tasers, bullets and knives, and from offensive abilities. When augmented, she can also absorb offensive energy which isn't directed towards her. Her third ability is Premonition Touch. This ability is reflexive but only activates sometimes, at random. When it does, contact with a person or object will trigger her to enter an incredibly vivid premonition, showing her either a part of the person's future, or a future event which will occur near the object. It is unknown how she manifested it during the alternate timeline, but she already had by the time she met Jack Calwin once more, and warned him on a future attack on his family. During the current timeline, she gained the ability along with the memories of the averted future. The visions she receives are very vivid, and she will often seem to blank out on reality when they occur. Her final ability is Weapon Skill. She manifested this one while raiding Primatech's base in Hartsdale, when during a struggle she stole a gun from an agent. The ability lets her gain instant knowledge of how to use any weapon, the second she touches it. It also gives her specific interest in a particular weapon, which is the kris she stole from Primatech, and enables her to create her own weapons from objects lying around. Family & Relationships * Mother - Claudia Kings *Father - Luke Kings *Brother - Aaron Kings *Sisters - Sophia Kings, Lucie Millford *Brother in law - Adam Millford *Nephews - Harry Millford, Steven Millford, Mark Millford *Partner - James Herriford Resistance During the explosion timeline, Eve was at times a member of the Resistance. and had been second-in-command of the cell she was in. The other members were: *"James Martin" *David Stevens *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *Lily Stevens *Elan Vaughan-Greene *Danny Maxxted History Eve was born into a rich family, and lived in New York. She'd never had to work, and never really had any problems. She is now struggling slightly to adjust back to this after her experiences in the other timeline. Remembering James, she travelled to Boston to visit him, hoping he could help her find herself again. She received a vision from touching his hand which led to them starting their relationship in this timeline shortly afterwards. After learning of Lily Stevens' abduction by the Company, she decided to join David, James and Elan in attacking them and stopping them. During their first raid, she manifested her final ability, weapon skill. However, she and James were both still captured. Afterwards, Primatech erased her memory, intending to use this to twist her into becoming their agent. However, the memory loss was healed by Rhi Maxxted, and Eve and James then began infiltrating Primatech. When she, James, Elan and David were all caught in a Company trap, she was originally the only survivor of the subsequent explosion, since her energy absorption reflexively saved her. However, when Dann and Lily time-travelled back and augmented her, she could absorb the entire explosion and the others were also saved. It was later revealed that the trap meant that the Company knew they were spies, but they still remained at Primatech, using Eve's persuasion to enable them to continue spying. After learning of the virus' existence, Eve and James informed the others of this, and they chose to raid Primatech's building in Odessa in order to destroy it. The attempt was unsuccessful, but the virus was destroyed by others. During the raid, Eve stole the kris from the vault, finding herself drawn to it due to her ability of weapon skill. When she and James learned of how the Chasers had attacked their friends Lola and Mark, they joined Elan and David in helping them fight them. Eve killed one of the group's members using her kris. Explosion Timeline History "Keira" was captured in the first year following the explosion. During her imprisonment, she succeeded in persuading one guard to release her, along with every other prisoner in the cell block. However, she would not have been able to make her way free, as there would have been too many to persuade or fight. Most of the inmates simply fled, but one, "James Martin", returned and teleported her away with him. He afterwards convinced her to join his Resistance cell. It was at this time that she dropped her former name and took up her alias, claiming that the woman she had been was now dead. She remained in the cell for roughly 2 years, taking part in many raids and once persuading the government out of an elimination programme. She left the cell when she learned of the Carnival, choosing to focus instead on stopping them. "James" left with her. They were successful in stopping the Carnival, as "Keira" used her ability of energy absorption to negate Samuel Sullivan's terrakinetic attack. Shortly after manifesting premonition touch, she warned Jack Calwin of an attack on his family, and was afterwards captured herself along with "James". They escaped after "James" manifested autometabokinesis, and teleported to Elan's home to inform her on the location. She took part in the attack on this HQ, but was captured. Calling the agent's bluff, she dared him to shoot her - not realising the fatal flaw in her energy absorption which meant that a gun resting on her skin could still kill her. Etymology Eve is a Hebrew name which means "life", and this could refer to how she's been kept alive several times by her abilities, in particular her energy absorption. It also can mean "evening". Her middle name, Rosmaria, is an Italian name which means "rose of the sea" or "rosemary". It can also be a combination or the names Rose and Maria, meaning "the flower rose" and "bitter". Her alias during the explosion timeline, Keira, means "dark", and refers to how that timeline had darkened her, as well as the darker appearance she usually had then. She has recently retaken this alias and used it whilst infiltrating Primatech. Her surname is an English name and means "rulers or monarchs", a possible reference to their wealth. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.